godling's sorrow
by taro nightash
Summary: Euilliam has a strange lineage and a shitload of problems. then Reyna comes into his life.
1. Chapter 1

Godling's Sorrow

Percy hated border patrol. For one it was boring and for two it was a hundred degrees out and he had to be in full armour. The Romans patrolled the lake and hill every other day and being from both sides didn't really help his odds of getting out of it. So here he was in the middle of the afternoon in full roman armour and no shade, and he hated it. An hour had passed since his shift had begun and nothing remotely interesting had happened, that is until the heavily armed teenager showed up.

He walked up the hill with two swords on his back and a knife in his boot. His onyx hair was strewn with twigs and leaves as though he had been sleeping in a forest. His green army style jacket was ripped in several places and the red shirt underneath had bloodstains all over it. As he crested the hill Percy runs up to him "oh good," the boy smiled "reinforcements" then he promptly passes out. As Percy calls for a medic he takes an opportunity to look over the boy. He is about 5' 9" with olive oil colored skin. His eyes open for a short time and Percy notices that they seem to kelidascope in a rainbow of colors.

(Eualliam's POV)

I wake up having something that tastes like carmel brownies getting fed to me. Normally I wouldn't mind but the past few days had taught me to more often than not look a gift horse in the mouth. My eyes shoot open and I sit straight up, probably not the wisest idea, and smashed my head into someone else's. "OW" she, I could tell by the voice it was a she, yells. Rubbing her nose she turns and walks to the door "Seaweed brain" she calls "the gatecrasher is awake" she the turns to me and asks "how are you feeling"

Shaking my head to clear the las of the fog I look out the window and see a massive roman city across the lake "fine" I say blinking rapidly "I'm not the only one seeing that am I" I ask her.

She smiles "the that is camp Jupiter" she says "I'm Anabeth by the way" she says her eyes never leaving my face.

"May I get up now" I ask

"Sure" she says and helps me stand

"Uh…" I say looking down and blushing realizing that I am shirtless and in my underwear

"Your clothes are in the bathroom" she says recognizing the source of my discomfort "wash up and meet us in the front room"

Nodding I limp sorely to the bathroom and let the water wash away the last remnants of the previous day's encounters. Stepping out and toweling off, I pull on a fresh red shirt and jeans before quickly mending my jacket with a _hi-nehm _spell. Pulling it on I turn and look for my weapons, not seeing them I leave the room and walk toward the front of the house.

Entering the room I see my weapons laying out on a ping-pong table with the two who saved me sittin across from the door "sit down" a voice to my right says. Turning I see a man In a motorized wheelchair with a tweed jacket over his shoulders and a flannel blanket over his legs. Deciding that he is not a threat and seeing as the other two trust him I sit down.

After a tense silence Percy asks "you seem to be a powerful demi-god, who was your parent"

"Hectate" I say reaching for my weapons

"Calm down" the man in the wheelchair says "let's go through introductions first" and he places a hand on my shoulder "I'm Chiron" he says then gestures to Anabeth and the boy holding her hand "you already know Anabeth and the boy who saved you is Percy"

"Chiron…" I mutter as my mind processes the information "then you know that I'm not technically a demigod" I say looking him in the eye

"You do have a peculiar scent mixed in with your roman line, like an oasis in the middle of the desert" Chiron says rubbing the stubble on his chin.

I smile "that is the other side of my lineage her name was… is Isis" Chiron's eyes widen "magic runs through my body as easily as blood."

Anabeth looks at me interestedly "so technically you're a god" she says grasping the situation quite quickly.

"Yes, if we're going into technicality, I am a god though my parents are the only ones that have ever shown any measure of care in my wellbeing." I sigh remember the look Jupiter gave me as he tossed me out of the only home I'd ever known. "Unwanted by both sides, I left to find my way here, hoping that you would be more accepting than my godly family."

Looking down I brace myself for the looks of hate and an invitation to leave, when I feel a hand on my shoulder "child," Chiron lifts my face so I am looking him in the eye "you could not have come to a more accepting place." He smiles and hands be my khopesh and my cautery sword, as well as my njetiri knife.

Taking my weapons I slide the knife into my boot sheath and sling the swords over my shoulders "thank you" I say smiling for the first time in six months.

Chiron turns to Percy "take him to Reina, as he is Roman in lineage the safest place for him will be in the legion." Percy nods and grabs my arm

Walking towards the door I stop and turn "my name is Euilliam" I say smiling then turn and follow Percy to the other side of the valley and the roman city that stands there.

Walking into the praetor's office was scary I knew that Percy wouldn't let anything happen but I still couldn't help feeling apprehensive as Percy knocks. "Come in" a voice calls and we open the door.

(Reina's POV)

Reina looks up from the book she was reading as Percy walks in followed by a dark haired boy "hey" she says brushing her black hair out of her face. The boy looks her over warily his eyes shifting from black to a shade of rose. Wait… rose? She shakes her head but the eyes don't change again.

"…the son of, hey are you even listening?" Percy asks as he waves a hand in front of her eyes

She blinks and shakes her head. "Yeah" those strange eyes change again to a light blue as the boy smiles. "You were saying Percy?" She says

He gives her a look and starts over "this is Euilliam, son of Hecate" he says gesturing to the strange eyed boy before continuing "I will sponsor him in the legion if you will orient him for me so that I can get back on patrol" he asks his voice dripping with sarcastic excitement.

Reina rolls her eyes "fine I'll send Dakota to take over for you" she sighs rubbing her eyes.

Percy fist pumps and thanks Reina before dragging a struggling Euilliam out to the senate to be inducted.

(Euilliam)

I finally manage to get Percy to slow down. "You're pulling my arm off


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys sorry for not uploading for a while ... I got distracted by other works of fiction. anyway I'm going to try to continue to post chapters of at least 1,000 words. without further ado godling's sorrow chapter two (heh ... rhyme)**

(Euilliam)

I finally manage to get Percy to slow down. "You're pulling my arm off" I wince as I yank my arm out of Percy's iron grip. He chuckles and rubs the back of his head sheepishly "anyway" I smile looking back toward the praetor's office my eyes turning violet-rose as I think of the dark-haired woman who sat behind the desk.

"Dude" Percy says a hint of sadness in his eyes "she's been untouchable for months, since the war with Gaia. you'd better look elsewhere"

My eyes Change to a storm-green and I look at Percy "let's just get this over with" I frown.

"Absolutely unacceptable!" Screams a voice from my right, causing me to jump "no weapons allowed inside the pomerian line" getting sick of the sassy voice that I could not see where it was coming from I look to Percy an eyebrow raised.

He sighs and turns to an armless statue standing next to the arch "terminus be nice this is-"

"Euilliam, primal of magic and son to the goddesses Isis and Hecate" the statue sneers at me "well I suppose if the praetor let you in there's nothing I can do about it" he sighs "Julia" he calls and a girl jumps to attention at his side "hold on to those blades for me will you darling" he says and the girl nods giving a gap-toothed smile "if you'll give your weapons to my assistant here I'll let you in, primal" he sneers before nodding me through the arch.

"What's a primal?" Percy questions

"It is the term that was given to people like me " I frown and my form flickers, changing into a glowing being surrounded by pale skin and pitch colored eyes. Dropping the form I continue "people who, like me, are the offspring of two gods of different origin, but like domains" Percy stares at me wide eyed "we are the purest expression of that domain. Many of my siblings devolved to nature spirits as the untamed energy inside them takes control due to lack of skill or knowledge.

"Primals are usually abandoned at birth, I am he exception rather than the rule as first Isis guided me to the twenty-first nome to learn basic sorcery. Then Hecate took me to the wolf house to learn emotional and physical control."

Realizing we are reaching the city center I turn and ask "what's the deal with the roman city, isn't this supposed to be in Cali?"

Percy smiles "it used to be, but after the war the Romans decided that to keep up relations they would move their ops to the other side of the lake."

"Oh" I say looking at the Athena Parthenos surprised by the simple explanation "I need some time to think and rest"

"You didn't forget that we still need to get you inducted did you" Percy asks a smile creeping onto his face as I groan.

Minutes later...  
>Walking out of the senate house Percy smacks me on the back of the head "another stunt like that and I'll have Vitelius run you through" he says as my dragon crawls up my arm and sits on my shoulder "you are such a prankstet" he says and pulls a stray bit of silly string from his hair "couldn't you have just popped off some confetti or something less messythan silly string and champagne" he shakes his head<p>

I smile remembering Dakota's face as I shot off a particularly fizzy batch of Kool-aid into his face "yeah, sure I could have" I chuckle "but it wouldn't have as fun" unable to contain it I fall over laughing

"Well it looks like you two are having fun" Reyna's voice comes from above me.

blushing I stand up and brush my black jeans "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about" I stutter my eyes changing to rose again. She smiles and raises her eyebrow towards Percy who smiles innocently.

"I heard the commotion and saw the kool-aid stains on Dakota I'm guessing that's your work," she says glancing at me

I smile and rub the back of my head "yeah, well, after being shunned by most of my family I tend to get overexcited when I get accepted" she looks at me strangely "aaaaannnnyyyyway," I say changing the subject "are you free on Friday"

Reyna blushes and turns away "it wouldn't work…" she trails off and I give her the biggest puppy dog eyes I know how. "Oh, now that is just not fair" she pouts before as the corners of her mouth twitch "I'll see if frank and hazel can cover for me" she says before quickly turning and walking to the hill that separates the camps from the rest of the world.

Smiling at Percy I turn and see a purple spirit glare at me an mutter "elfgifa" and disappear.

Frowning Percy turns to me "why did he call you salt?" He asks confused

I roll my eyes and glare after the laire "it was ment as an insult" I scowl muttering a curse under my breath "it means that I am no better than the salt of the earth, scum meant to be ground under one's boot" shaking my head I turn away I smile letting my façade come back up "let's get off this dreary topic" as I pull the shabti off my shoulder, returning him to my magician's kit.

(Reyna)

Turning Reyna walks away from the beach a smile gracing her beautiful features. 'Gods above he is cute' she thinks as she strolls past the fountain in the square in new Rome. 'Venus why do you torture me so' She asks as she looks up to the fading sky.

Walking into the praetor's office she takes her breastplate off patting down the wrinkles in her t-shirt. A few seconds later frank walks in smiling as he waves goodbye to hazel "praetor Zhang please refrain from flirting while in the office" she smiles as frank blushes and quickly starts sputtering a denial.

Recovering her composure Reyna sits at the desk and resumes sifting through that mornings paperwork.

**Final note No flames please and as always rate and review**


End file.
